Twitch Plays Pokémon: Red
by piscologia
Summary: La lucha entre el orden y el caos que ha sido instaurada en el pasado, ha llegado hasta el presente. Red empieza su viaje pokémon sin saber que va a ser parte fundamental para desequilibrar la balanza entre Democracia (orden) y Anarquía (caos), comenzando una aventura que va a cambiar el mundo pokémon tal como lo conocemos.


PRÓLOGO

Antónimos. Palabras que son el contrario de la otra.

Siempre han existido desde el inicio del mundo, solo el dios Arceus se salva de tener un antónimo.

Blanco y Negro.

Bueno y Malo.

Alto y Bajo.

Orden y Caos.

Este último es especial, ya que, en tiempos antiguos, antes de que el ser humano haya existido, donde solo los pokémon han dominado el planeta, existía un equilibrio entre estos dos conceptos. El caos del pasado, la supervivencia del más apto, vivir donde se pudiera y como se pudiera. El orden del pasado, con una cadena alimenticia, con una organización jerárquica de pokémon herbívoros y carnívoros. Existía la neutralidad, pero también la lucha por la dominación de uno de estos dos puntos de vista. Una batalla por la predominancia del caos y del orden.

Fue ese conflicto el que desencadenó la extinción de muchas formas de vida pokémon, las cuales vivían según uno de estos puntos de vista. Los Kabuto y Kabutops, por ejemplo, los cuales se regían por un sistema organizado de vida, donde cada papel jugado por un miembro de su comunidad tenía un rol específico, y cada uno de ellos era metódico, calculador y organizado. Su modo de vida les trajo prosperidad y seguridad, pero también les trajo dudas, inseguridades, que a la larga, provocaron su colapso y extinción,

Por contraparte, los Omanyte y Omastar, los pokémon del caos, del desorden, de la impulsividad. Su estilo de vida no era regido por ninguna ley, no poseían un orden en su estructura de vida, en estructura familiar, de grupo, nada de eso, solo luchaban por sobrevivir. Sorprendentemente fueron exitosos, ya que, a pesar de no tener un orden establecido, el caos no era tal, ya que cada uno de ellos seguía, en su propia línea, a los demás. Todos cazaban al mismo tiempo, comían al mismo tiempo, dormían al mismo tiempo, lo que daba cierto orden al caos. Lamentablemente para ellos, tampoco fue suficiente eso para evitar su extinción.

Pero enfoquémonos en el presente, en un mundo donde humanos y pokémon viven por igual, repartiéndose el orbe, luchando entre ellos y juntos, para lograr objetivos en común. Hoy en día, esos conceptos de orden y caos todavía existen, solo que han sido llamados por otros nombres: Democracia y Anarquía.

La situación de la sociedad actual ha llegado hasta el punto de quiebre máximo, donde el precario equilibrio existente entre estos dos puntos de vista ya es insostenible. La invención de la máquina de resurrección de pokémon en Isla Canela ha puesto en marcha las profecías antiguas perdidas, que hablan del resurgimiento de los dioses del Orden y del Caos, los cuales volverán a luchar para obtener la supremacía de su estilo de vida. Solo que esta vez no vendrán solos, traerán profetas y enviados para cumplir sus caprichos hasta su resurrección.

En Monte Luna existen dos fósiles esperando al elegido, al sujeto que las profecías hablan como el único capaz de romper este precario equilibrio entre Democracia y Anarquía, Orden y Caos. Este elegido pronto comenzará un viaje pokémon, y cada paso que de, cada decisión que vaya a tomar en este viaje va a ser importante, por lo que cada uno de estos dioses va a intentar, con su voluntad, doblegarlo y guiarlo hasta la decisión que hará, para bien o para mal, cambiar el mundo como lo conocemos.

* * *

Es un día tan tranquilo como cualquier otro en Pallet Town, donde los Pidgey vuelan tranquilamente, los Rattata buscan comida en los arbustos, y un joven de nombre Red empieza a despertar para empezar, finalmente, su viaje como entrenador pokémon. Lo extraño es que a Red lo despiertan unos murmullos, suaves al principio, pero cada vez cobran más fuerza, se escuchan de forma más clara, y no son murmullos de frase, son voces, comandos, son órdenes que le dicen que tiene que hacer, donde tiene que ir.

"Izquierda"

"Derecha"

"Arriba"

"Arriba"

"Derecha"

"Arriba"

"Abajo"

Red quería gritar, quería correr, quería golpearse la cabeza y de alguna forma liberarse de esas voces, pero no podía, ya que ante cada orden, por alguna extraña obra de Arceus, las obedecía. Muchas veces esa mañana se encontró golpeándose contra la pared, subiendo y bajando las escaleras de su casa. Al ver a su madre allí, intentó hablarle, pero ella parecía ida, como si ver a su hijo girando en mitad de la sala y golpeándose contra la mesa fuera lo más normal del mundo. Resignado, se dejó llevar por las voces, pensando que su futuro como entrenador pokémon se iba directamente a la basura, pero, milagrosamente, las voces, aunque con un caos enorme llevándolo de aquí a allá por Pallet Town, tenían cierto orden, cierto factor en común: todas buscaban el mismo destino, el laboratorio pokémon del profesor Oak.

Es aquí, a las puertas del laboratorio, donde Red va a empezar su travesía, su aventura con las voces, con la lucha entre el orden y caos, entre democracia y anarquía, sin saber que cada paso que de lo va a acercar a cambiar el mundo tal como lo conocemos. Donde cada rival, cada pokémon capturado sea fundamental para este cambio. Donde la elección en Monte Luna no va a ser el final, sino el comienzo de algo todavía más grande. Donde empiece a aceptar su posición de elegido por ambas fuerzas para desbalancear el equilibrio, y ser parte de esta leyenda que el mismo empezaría a forjar.

Sobre la cerca del campo detrás del laboratorio Oak, una bandada de Pidgey miraba atentamente al chico que estaba de pie frente a las puertas del edificio. Muchas de estas aves se reían al ver como el chico iba de un lado a otro golpeándose contra la pared del edificio, o acercándose al mar o golpeando a la gente, pero un Pidgey en particular miraba atentamente cada paso que daba, cada movimiento que el chico hacia, recordando la profecía en la cual el mismo sabe que va a ser parte importante, pensando solo una frase: "ha llegado la hora".


End file.
